


[中文翻译]Black Web of Lies

by GutZeit



Category: Days Gone (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi!Deacon, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Extremely Slow Burn, F/M, James O'Brian is not a Freaker, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Set before Skizzo's betrayal, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutZeit/pseuds/GutZeit
Summary: 原作者：Alexander_Wesker詹姆斯•欧布莱恩为了救助人们而加入NERO，但是NERO对他有其他打算，他不准备对他们的计划坐以待毙
Relationships: Deacon St. John/James O'Brian, Deacon St. John/Sarah Whitaker(past)
Kudos: 3





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> Hi It's my first time of posting on AO3 and this work Black Web of Lies was written by Alexander_Wesker. Please tell me if I went wrong on the translating or the using of AO3!

决定投简历给NERO _（National Emergency Response Organization国家应急组织）_ 的时候，他才刚刚踏出学校，拿着两座博士学位的证书——一个病毒学的和一个植物学的——而这么做的原因是，在他的前半辈子里，为救助人类的组织效力至少比任何事（是真的任何事）都有意义。

被叫做“僵尸”的生物爆发出危机两年后（并不是说变异者真的是僵尸，他们只是被病毒感染而变得狂暴，但除此之外他们无疑还活着，尽管他们有时候完全凭借本能的行为看来一点都不像智慧生物），现在再回想一下他的决定，詹姆斯得说，他的理想泡沫已经破灭了。所以如果说他从前会为了稍微保证幸存者的安全而擅自忤逆上司的意愿上前线，现在他只会低下头，心里暗暗希望这些人能听取士兵们的警告不要被射杀。

毕竟，他不能为了哪个人拿自己的安危冒险——就算他们未受感染没有敌意，或是跟他见过面……但实话实说，他其实很乐意那样做。

在某种意义上，他的职责就是救助他人——而这也是他对上司言听计从的原因之一。虽然他不能立即对遇到的每一个幸存者施予援手，但长远看来，他研究病毒寻找解药的工作能够解救更多的人。

这在每一次实地考察中都被反复强调。在每一个不带敌意的幸存者靠近他们、急需医疗帮助或者食物（NERO当然不缺这些）使，他真想扔下手中的样品和——或者正在跟随的实验对象足迹，立马去给予帮助。因此他重复敲打自己说：“你不能中断研究，不是现在，想想有多少生命可以在你的解药下复苏”然后把注意力放回自己的任务上，命令道：“让他们走。”不过这个命令只有在他听到士兵威胁的声音时才想起来宣布，有时还伴有他不愿听到的一句“别开枪”。

总的来说，詹姆斯·欧布莱恩认为自己是一个不错的人，他还保有在一场浩劫中没有舍弃的善意，而许多人都忘了，不是所有的人都该受到像对变异者那样的对待，虽然他也不得不忘掉他的内疚：这个世界上有人正在和变异者、或和同类厮杀的时候，他安安全全，吃饱喝足（相对而言，最近NERO大部分的口粮配给包括谷物和营养补充剂），而那些有人为之丧命的东西还算不上他所得的一个零头。

帮助那个浪迹者迪肯·圣约翰暂时平息了他的愧疚，让他至少可以帮助幸存者，做一些不一样的事，即使被上司发现了，他总也可以说他是被威胁的。这不仅仅是一个借口，事实上，他是真的曾被迪肯用枪威胁过，而且被枪口指着脑袋，几乎像是在拷问了。

回想起来，整个场景又紧张又惊悚，几乎像是他们第一次遇到时的历史重演——迪肯用枪口威胁他，试图（也确实做到了）说服他答应要求，而每一次都是为了莎拉（第一次让他救她的命，第二次要知道她是不是还活着）。背着冷漠无情的上司实实在在地帮助什么人是在过去两年中做过最有意思（也最烦人的）事，让他觉得自己不那么像是一件随时可替换地的附属财产，更像是一个人了。可惜，他带去的信息对那浪迹者来说并非什么好消息，他最不希望做的事之一就是扑灭本已熊熊燃烧的希望，没有有效成功解决这件事使他的自责变为对自己无能为力的憎恶。

“这会不会很危险？”

寂静中突然响起的声音吸引了詹姆斯的注意，这种时候实验室里除了他应该空无一人才对。因为他告诉自己，如果不能够帮谁的忙，至少可以在宏伟的救世计划中为那些重要的事尽点力，因此尽管已经超出了他的履职时间，他还是会在实验室里多呆一会儿。有谁进来了，没有瞧见他，还在和……不管谁在和谁交谈，詹姆斯都不认得他们。

“会不会很危险？”另一个嘲讽的声音重复了一遍，“这危险得要命，但想象一下，如果成功了，我们就会同时拥有不再需要保护的研究员和超级士兵。”

那两个人都依旧没有注意到他，欧布莱恩听到那句话之后就在以超常的兴趣偷听他们的对话。NERO现在又有什么计划？

“是的，我早就明白了。但若是失败了……好吧，如果病毒的新突变实验失败了，我们就赔了夫人又折兵，研究员和超级士兵都没了。”突然间詹姆斯很庆幸在他们到达之前，自己已经把正在研究的样品放下了，不然等他震惊地明白了话语之外的暗示时，可能就会无意间搞得手忙脚乱了。尽管如此，手中空空的载玻片不巧落在了柜台地金属表面上，摔成了无数细小碎片，但通风设备的嗡嗡声盖过了声音。

“他们不会一次性把病毒投入到所有团队里，这毫无疑问。一天内，我们将会有一个‘测试团队’，也就是会从所有团队里选出一个。”

另一个人发出赞同的声音，可能点了点头吧，“哪一个？”

“德尔塔队，他们到隔离区执行任务更频繁，主任的计划必须保密，如果他们出了什么岔子，比较容易盖过去。”

听到这句回答之后，詹姆斯尽可能悄悄离开了实验室。

难以置信。他们不能……他们怎么能这样对待他？他们怎么能把他看成什么想换就换的东西？他们怎能用这个结局来回报他的……忠诚？怎能把他当成某个失败率极高实验的小白鼠？

詹姆斯避开了几个武装警卫。比起其他NERO研究员，他更清楚实验室的布局，也知道怎么避开其他人的注意……或者视线。一个计划慢慢在他脑中成形。他拿出一直带在身边的——因为他早已决定继续那小小的背叛，也就是帮助迪肯——无线电，尝试找到浪迹者带着的那只无线电的频道，并且持续避开警卫寻找一个较为安全的地方来……藏身，好让他发出消息（不管怎样……但愿浪迹者还会帮他）。

终于调对了频率，他松开一直按在导航键涂胶上的手，然后找到了一个地方，或多或少比较安全（他可以从一个隐蔽的角落留意到所有的入口）。他打开通讯频道，暗自祈祷。真希望迪肯没有关闭或者丢掉那个无线电，但愿虽然已经很晚了——现在一定已经半夜了，也许吧……实验室里24小时不会熄灭的灯光常常让人忘记时间——迪肯还能听到回复他，即使浪迹者没有理由那么做。

“圣约翰，我是欧布莱恩。”他试着说。尽管他慌张极了，但还是冷静下来让声音听着更清楚。而回答只有一片寂静。

他又试了一次。

“圣约翰，我是欧布莱恩。”

一片寂静。

詹姆斯的实现移到藏身的房间，确认没有任何人会从任何入口进来。

“圣约翰，我是欧布莱恩。你听得见吗？”

死寂。

他必须关掉无线电了，他必须扔掉它。在他给了迪肯莎拉还活着的希望、却又带去死亡的消息之后，他干什么还要留着它？

“圣约翰——”詹姆斯猛地停下，试图控制嗓音不再颤抖，但他又怎么做得到？他怎么可能在发现他们即将感染他们之后还镇定如初？在他唯一逃生的机会持续没有响应的时候？“——我是……欧布莱恩，圣约翰，你听得到吗？”他再一次深呼吸，同时不住地发抖，他不知道还能控制多久。

沉重的脚步声，发自强固皮靴，NERO士兵的标配，它停在一扇门前。詹姆斯觉得呼吸在喉咙里被攥住了，如果事情败露，他要怎么解释藏匿在一个储藏室还他妈试图用NERO的无线电联系NERO以外的人员？

警卫离开前的几秒对这个可怜的研究员来说简直像是好几个小时，直到脚步声远得难以听清时，他才舒出一直屏住的呼吸，又努力压下他的恐慌。

他用无线电再试了一次。

“圣约翰，我是欧布莱恩，”寂静。“圣约翰……迪肯，求你了，回答我。”依旧。只有寂静。

詹姆斯准备关掉无线电、大概也是向他小白鼠的命运屈服了的时候，一个声音插进了死寂。

“欧布莱恩？”

听见浪迹者回答声音的瞬间，涌来的慰藉扑灭了平常听到对方尖锐语气时点燃的恼怒。

“你他妈要干嘛？”

“感谢上帝，”詹姆斯低声喃喃，然后对浪迹者说道，“我以为……你扔掉这个无线电了，我……”研究员的声音再次卡住，想要压制自己的情绪，迪肯不仅没有切断通讯还没逼着要他赶紧 _有话快说有屁快放_ 。

“我需要帮助。”

浪迹者的回复倒挺快：“那我为什么要这么干？咱们的交易已经结束了，欧布莱恩。”

“是的，我知道，”詹姆斯快速说道，“我知道你没有理由要帮我，但求你了，NERO要我死——”

“什么玩意儿？”

“——不是要我死，准确地说，比这更糟。只有这件事，圣约翰，只有这一件，我向你发誓你不再会听到我的废话以及……我非常抱歉……我没能做得更好，我……我很抱歉。”詹姆斯好像没有听见打断的声音一样絮絮说着，冷静已经离他远去。

迪肯这次，没有立即回复：“更糟？……那是什么意思？”

说真的，他期待过迪肯问这个问题所以毫不犹豫地回答了对方。这个频道很安全，但他自己好像也不怎么在意此时他们的对话会不会遭到拦截。“NERO，那些负责人，发现了——还是说创造了？霍利根 _（Hooligan）_ 病毒……也就是变异者的病毒，有新的突变，而且……他们要在我所在的团队上试验。他们要把我当成小白鼠。”最后一句话的声音像是被吓坏了的轻语，像是詹姆斯希望能与这寂静共同湮灭的东西，某种绝不能被其他人听见的秘密。

长长的一分钟，浪迹者没有任何回答，只有连绵不断的死寂，之后对面传来模糊的噪音，然后是迪肯的嗓音，清晰而压抑，“那群NERO王八蛋，”然后又是死寂，迪肯的声音却数次打破它，这一次对詹姆斯毫不犹豫地说：“好吧，欧布莱恩，我会把你弄出来的。告诉我计划。”

詹姆斯本能地点了点头，开始陈述他的“计划”——这其实并非是，准确地说，一个计划，它更像是一个计划的雏形：“破晓时他们会把我们送到玛丽昂佛克 _（Marion Forks）_ 去执行一个考察任务——我待会把具体坐标发给你，队里不完整只有我和两个士兵。我们必须除掉他们，我会帮助你——”

“等会儿，你的计划就是弄死两个NERO士兵？那种你说全身武装得一个像我这样的浪迹者都弄不死的士兵？”

“呃……我的计划是有些不完美之处，但这是唯一的办法，如果法兰克林，那个上尉﹡，还活着的话……这么说吧，试着逃跑我可能想都不敢想。他们会找到我。他有我的追踪系统的ID……NERO现在停止记录了一段时间……总之如果他死了，他们就追踪不到我了。”

迪肯叹了口气。“你就不能把它关了吗？”

“做不到，”詹姆斯说，“……好吧，事实上我做得到，但我猜你不知道怎么切开肌肉而不切断肌腱，对吗？所以，如果不行，我们必须至少杀死法兰克林。”

“所以，基本上，这个计划就是反正要杀了一个全副武装的NERO士兵然后，怎么着，就跑？”

“差不多。你看，圣约翰，我没有太多时间来想到底该他妈怎么做才能阻止这群……王八蛋把我变成一个僵尸 _（freaker）_ ，好吗？别的我什么也做不了。”

“行了，行了，欧布莱恩……这还是比他们和你突然搞的其他情况简单点儿，至少还有个比较像计划的东西。所以重述一遍，我在具体坐标那儿等着你，想办法杀死法兰克林然后就完事了，对吗？”

“是的，基本上就是这样。就算我们或许只有几分钟离开那片区域……在他们派出救援队之前。”

“‘我们或许有’？你这是要跟着我的意思吗，欧布莱恩？”浪迹者问道，声音里明显带着怀疑和激怒。

“是的，但是只有一小段路，足够甩掉他们就行。然后咱们就分道扬镳，永不再交集，我保证。”

詹姆斯听到浪迹者发出一声叹息，低沉的噪音打扰了频道里的安静，然后说：

“好吧。”

“完美。我这就把坐标发给你。”他那么做了，精确又迅速，只花了一小会儿。

“谢谢你，圣约翰，非常感谢……你不知道这对我意味着多少。”但这几句感谢词，迪肯是听不见的，通讯已关闭。

这戏剧性的转折是多么古怪，通常都是詹姆斯在浪迹者说完之前先切断对话——只不过是为了避免被发现，那当然了。

把经改装的帕尔默卡宾枪 _（Palmer（Carbine）_ 换成发射镇定剂飞镖的贝雷塔 _（Beretta）_ （然后把法兰克林的MP5冲锋枪 _（Heckler & Koch MP5 HK MP5冲锋枪）_第一个弹匣替换成了空胶囊盒子）比预期的要简单得多。平常他们盯他比这次更紧，詹姆斯不知道这意味着什么……是说上司足够相信他吗？或者仅仅是确信明天他会死在他们的实验中所以不必将他管得严严实实？

但答案并不重要，真的不重要。他就要离开NERO、把那些荒谬的计划抛在身后。

他跟在法兰克林上尉身后登上直升机。

一切看起来都很平常，就像往常每次离开基地外出执行考察任务一样，唯一改变的是枪套中枪的重量：贝雷塔比起改装帕尔默卡宾枪要重得多；还有他坚信这是最后一次登上NERO直升机——不管他的计划结果如何，成功与否——这将是他最后一次看见基地。

旅行十分安静，一如往常，只有直升机螺旋桨的声音和他自己在防护面罩中格外清晰刺耳的呼吸声。包裹在较为安静的防护服中，詹姆斯在思索。这也是他在压抑的环境里总是做的：思考，分析眼下情况，在脑中作各式各样的演习，试图弄清楚怎样才能得到一个最好的可能性最大的结果，还有什么因素能促成前者的产生。

他得出的第一个结论是，当法兰克林察觉到他的枪已经没用了之后，很有可能将和他当面对质，而在这样的情况之下，至少他有保护措施，他的防护面罩中的聚乙烯遮阳板非常耐揍，因此就算法兰克林试图用拳头或是肘部殴打他，耐磨的塑料也能抵挡住力量，而包裹它的金属网能够将塑料的曲折降至最低，所以士兵不可能将它损伤至破损临界点。但他不太确定如果他要用步枪枪托来进行以上行动会发生什么。

第二点结论是，足够的肾上腺素和其他荷尔蒙会帮他抵御对其的恐惧，它们流淌在他的血中，因此他不会立即感受到一场可能与士兵发生的战斗的影响，尽管之后他的整个身体都会恨死他的，不过话说回来，要是达到了那样的状态，就说明他活了下来，所以他觉得这是个不错的主意。

第三点是，他完全没有准备要加入一场和士兵的鏖战中，他唯一会的就是射击，即便射镖枪的后坐力不能与一把真枪相提并论。

第四点结论实际上是发现他们正在着陆，所以这只是时间的问题。

他只是希望迪肯能够准时到达，或许是因为这个破釜沉舟的计划，让迪肯还没抛弃他

詹姆斯登下直升机，首先他得把法兰克林上尉和另一个士兵分离开来，这倒是很容易，另一个被派去看守直升机了。然后他要吸引上尉的注意，不能引起怀疑。詹姆斯深吸一口气，过滤过的空气如此平淡，闻起来完完全全是人工的气息……还有，奇怪了，这没能给他的紧张情绪带来任何安慰。

他简单扫了一眼四周，寻找浪迹者在此的迹象，但他越看越……所有一切都是这么正常，找不到那个浪迹者。但不管怎样，詹姆斯准备好演戏了，到了这个时候，死都比变成NERO的小白鼠强。

他注意到一阵噪音，法兰克林并没听见的噪音。詹姆斯抬头寻找噪音的来源，然后他注意到，浪迹者就隐匿在阴影之中，并在说话前指向远处的什么东西，虽然听不见声音，但詹姆斯明白了那是什么意思：

“快走。尸潮。”

甚至在看见它们之前，他就已经听到了声音，那是一群变异者，规模不足以形成暴走潮，但也非常危急了。

法兰克林留意到它们的靠近时，詹姆斯已经开始如迪肯指示溜走了。尸潮就离这不远，正在稳定前进。它们饥肠辘辘地奔跑着，吼叫着。这一群贪婪的生物原本都是人类，现在……并不像。法兰克林举起MP5冲锋枪准备倾泻出一连串的弹雨，那会杀死大批的变异者，本该如此——扣动扳机，消灭威胁（他当然不知道自己的弹匣被换掉了，这枪射不出去一枚子弹）……但士兵未曾意料到的不是尸潮，并不是。令他难以置信的是顷刻间使他惨叫着被射倒在地的子弹。面罩令人难以呼吸，而他的左膝完全动不了了。

尸潮越来越近了。

法兰克林想找出是谁枪击了他、那个偷袭他的凶手是如何无声无息潜入这里的。但他转过头，就发现那个人就是受他保护的研究员，他手中静静握着一把贝雷塔冲锋枪，脸隐藏在黑色面罩下不可看见。

变异者们如此靠近，从面罩过滤的空气中都可以闻到它们的恶臭，法兰克林举起MP5，他要处决欧布莱恩和僵尸们。

“我很抱歉……我真的很抱歉。”他听见研究员说……那个叛徒的声音轻得几乎就被变异者饥饿的怒吼掩盖住了。他很抱歉，哈？我会告诉他，他应该有多抱歉。法兰克林扣住扳机。MP5指住研究员然后……

咔哒。

他又一次扣动扳机，大概枪只是堵住了。但结果仍然一致。咔哒咔哒咔哒咔哒。

“我很抱歉。”他听见研究员又说了一次，在调换之前，枪还在他手中。

“欧布莱恩！”上尉喊道。“欧布莱恩！操你妈背信弃义的懦夫！杀了我！”

但研究员继续离开了，尸潮马上包围起倒地的上尉。

‘不，’士兵想道，‘你不能把我丢给僵尸！你不能！’

变异者包围了他，层层叠叠，堆挤在瞪着远方研究员背影的受伤士兵身上。

“那真是……太残酷了。”迪肯和研究员碰头后评论道，后者仍然举着一把贝雷塔，漫无目的地指向空中。尽管迪肯的语气没有任何判断的意思，他的眼里却有什么东西，好像他在打量詹姆斯。好像从第一次他遇见这个NERO研究员开始，他就在试图弄明白，到底，他有多危险。

“他做了什么才遭到这个报应？他知道你的……芯片的ID吗，欧布莱恩？”

当他们向迪肯的机车走去时，研究员听到了自己的名字，好像被从什么东西的门槛上拉了回来似的。“什么？”研究员在问题最终要被忽略之前问道。“不。不，只有他必须——曾经必须要知道的。”

“所以就要遭受这种痛苦，嗯？我不知道为什么我还在期待别的答案，毕竟我也见过其他的NERO活生生切开一个变异者然后享受它的惨叫。”

“我不是那样的。”詹姆斯立马回答，同时握紧了手中的枪。

“不，我对此没什么意见，欧布莱恩。”

两个人默默无言地到达了浪迹者的摩托车。

“抓紧了。”迪肯骑上机车提醒了一次，而研究员只是点了点头表示他听到了。

要离开NERO直升机和那些围绕着的变异者，迪肯万分乐意，虽说欧布莱恩的沉默有点不应景……但这可能只不过是因为他习惯了通常车上乘客会互相滔滔不绝，还有那个面罩——欧布莱恩仍然戴着的——使他的呼吸声很低，让他几乎有点太……不像人类了。

“这是你第一次乘机车吗，欧布莱恩？”迪肯问道，想打破沉寂，他们两旁飞速的林间景象越来越稀少，道路也更加陡峭，沥青零星散布在路面上，染着风干的血迹和四处分散的大型动物尸体，不难想象它们遭到了变异者、还有暴走者或单纯狼或狗的捕食。

“不，第一次是在一辆军用车上。但坐在普通的摩托车上这是第一次。”詹姆斯回答，他的视线迷失在周围的景色之中。他总是在上空或是远处遥遥看见它们，或者干脆集中精力于工作时没有注意，他都忘了从街道上、摩托车上看到的景色是怎样的了：快速变化而且……静谧，即便那只是一个表象，在安静的假象之下还隐藏着危险，暴走者，变异者……就像他将法兰克林丢下使他被吃掉的那些……“谢谢你，圣约翰——” 他说，首先是因为他觉得自己真的应该为浪迹者帮了他表示感谢，因为他确实来救了他，而当时迪肯没有理由这样做；其次他得把这个特别的念头从脑海中删除。但他的话被自己要感谢的人打断了。

“少来，别整天‘谢谢’了，欧布莱恩。我不是因为什么内心深处觉醒的良知才这么做的。你帮助了我而我要还你的恩情。就这么简单。”迪肯避过路中间一辆车，绕的弯弧度比平时要大，詹姆斯不得不抓紧扶在行李架子避免被摔下机车。

“好的。”研究员同意道，并再次环顾四周。他们早就远离了NERO派出的救援队会搜寻的区域——如果他计算得当——在这一段路上他会看见一些被弃置的建筑。詹姆斯决定尽快履行他的诺言，尽快不要再在这烦迪肯了——毕竟他的存在一直在提醒，当他活着好好的时候，迪肯的妻子却不幸夭亡了。

“圣约翰，”他开始说，“我在这里下车，我们早就过了救援队的搜寻区域了……而且就像我说的，‘只是一小段的路程’，对吗？”

但詹姆斯没料到浪迹者的回答：“想都别想，欧布莱恩。我可不会把你扔在路中央，这儿可到处都是一大群一大群的变异者，我才不会那么干。”

“我有把枪，我可以保护好自己。”

迪肯依旧在沿着路前进，“是啊，但你也只有那玩意儿，一个弹匣和你的 **太空装** ，而这外边儿有几百个变异者，还有一大堆的袭击者，谋杀犯……不，没门儿。你这是在自杀。”

“那又如何？你为什么要关心？我又不是你的朋友。”

“没错，”浪迹者承认道，“你可不是我朋友，相反，你只是个NERO的混蛋，派我去监视他的同事，就因为他不能忍受一片迷茫的前景，还打着帮我找老婆的名号……就告诉我那些我早就知道的废话。”迪肯又避过一辆废弃汽车，近得快碰到底盘，所以他打了个急转弯，这一次接下来的动作中，他听见一声金属的声音和一阵像是气体泄漏的嘶嘶声，只持续响了几分钟。

欧布莱恩的空气过滤器一定是撞在了行李架的铁栏上被破坏了密闭性，听声音的速度，他必须快快把它关掉——也就是说，要是他不想被密封的防护面罩憋死，就得马上把面罩摘下来。

“可这也不意味着我会像你对待那个NERO士兵那样把你拿去喂僵尸，我才不像你那么冷血，”浪迹者又说，他的语气清清楚楚地表明了“我跟你不一样”。然后摩托的速度降了下来，好在前进的时候让研究员顺利取下面罩。

“那么，你要怎么做？”研究员问道，没了面罩的阻隔，他的声音听起来似乎更加年轻了。

“我要把你带回洛斯特湖营地 _（Lost Lake Camp）_ 。”


	2. 铁汉麦克的营地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在铁汉麦克的营地，人们对于NERO的憎恶丝毫不减

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：包含带恶意的侮辱性称呼（因为狂徒是个混球）

“你说什么？”欧布莱恩喊道，迪肯不太理解他为什么这么激动，他还真盼着被丢在荒山野岭半道上不成？是，迪肯没有理由帮他，但是迪肯可不是什么冷血混蛋。“你不会觉得那对我就是最安全的地方了吧？”

“怎么着，你对铁汉麦克有意见？”浪迹者反问道，接下来的语气有点刻薄：“我可不觉得，你这个NERO有什么资格对他们发表见解。”

“圣约翰，那是幸存者的营地。”欧布莱恩说道，并没有回答迪肯的问题或讽刺。

“你的确来自NERO，但我是幸存者，你也是。虽然你对我们这些人根本毫不在意，但你也一样寻活下来了。”

“我当然明白，”研究员同意道，“我并非要在你我情况之间划出区分界线，只是——”

> _这里是俄勒冈公共频道，我要公布一条消息：_

浪迹者的无线电中传出了马克·科普兰的声音，打断了研究员要说的话。

> _我收到报告说你们中间有人在跟NERO勾结——就是不久前那个害死了一群幸存者的NERO，就是那个把咱们丢在恶土两年的NERO——也许有人会说他们是一些蠢货，但我有个更好的形容：叛徒。而且我向你们发誓，我不会轻易饶恕背叛。不过，我也算通情达理，所以我给你们提个醒儿。听好了！马上停下你们的蠢事。就现在，马上。在我们找着你们之前——因为我们会找着你们的。我们找到你们的时候，就是你们为此付出代价的时候。我个人喜欢把你吊在我所能找到的 **最高** 的树上，然后在你快要咽气的时候，我们会把你扯得四分五裂，然后把你喂给那些可爱的僵尸们。好好想想吧……不要相信这些谎言：_
> 
> _……_

“这能回答你的问题了吗？圣约翰？”欧布莱恩在很长的沉默后说，“如果你把我带回去的话……至少在荒山野岭、在变异者手底下，我还有活下去的机会”

“铁汉麦克不像科普兰，他不会因为你是NERO的人就杀死你。”

“也许他不会是动手的那个……但你能保证其他人不会想要杀死我吗？”欧布莱恩问。的确如此，迪肯不得不承认他那声音听起来真的非常年轻……又饱含恐惧。

迪肯叹了口气。“你不是有把枪吗？好吧，如果哪个混蛋胆敢伤害你，那就——我不敢相信我真的这么说——射烂他们的脑袋。”

“那难道不会对我更加不利吗？”

迪肯再次叹了口气，这次听上去更被激怒了，“听着，欧布莱恩，我他妈可不知道你们在NERO到底过的什么日子，但在外面，就算是同个营地里的人也得有相互提防的意识，好吗？还有……铁汉麦克是个通情达理的人，别相信科普兰说的鬼话，除去他的‘门徒’没人相信他的话。”

“我知道，圣约翰。”研究员说道，语气听起来简直是顺从了，说这短短两个字的同时，他好像也在说“我就知道我不能改变你的心意”。

他们身遭的景观已大大变化，陡峭道路变得更加平坦且泥泞，树木也急速减少，而适宜沼泽地的低矮植物涌现而出。洛斯特湖营地快到了，迪肯开始琢磨，把研究员带回营地真的好吗？不过……他确实不能心安理得地把他随便丢在路中央，虽然欧布莱恩是NERO的人但也曾经帮过他，事实上，不止一次。

营地坚固的外墙映入了眼帘。

“一切都会好起来的，欧布莱恩。”迪肯听到研究员低低地自言自语了几句什么后安慰道，不过说真的，他都不知道为什么自己试图冲淡对方的恐惧，毕竟，现在他也不是很确定事情会不会进展顺利。

“把门打开，是迪肯回来了！”有个把守着营地“大门”——还有大门的移动街垒——的守卫喊道，打破了两人一直持续到达营地的紧张沉默。

而接下来发生的于事无补。

大门关上，迪肯很清楚一旦守卫发现欧布莱恩时将会有无数的枪口对准他们——尤其是对准欧布莱恩。

就算在铁汉麦克的营地里，对NERO的憎恶也只会多不会少，这是当然的。

“嘿，嘿，把枪放下来，”迪肯说，下来机车后他稍微移动挡住了研究员。“他并不……危险。”他补充道。尽管他对后面那句也不太保证——迪肯没看到欧布莱恩是怎样把他的“同伴”拿去喂僵尸的——那个可怜的倒霉蛋，本不应得到这样惨痛的死法。

“他是NERO的人！”其中一个守卫叫道，声音高到所有不明所以的人都明白了问题所在。“你带了个NERO特工回来！”

“我不是个特工……”欧布莱恩说，很明显他有其他的话要说，但就在这时，一个迪肯立刻就认了出来的声音打断了他。

“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，谁送上门来啦？”营地的保安队长，狂徒，出现在了人群之中，脸上挂着一个小小的笑容，“浪迹者带着一个NERO杂种回到了营地……”他一边靠近他们一边加了一句“我就知道这个人不可靠”。

而后迪肯发现狂徒没有看他，而是在盯着欧布莱恩，眼神好像盯着一只狐狸的猎狗，充满嗜血的欲望，准备猛然袭击。

“我不明白他们把你叫来是为什么，狂徒，不过你最好是让开，欧布莱恩对营地没有威胁。”

“你干嘛不让这个NERO婊子说话，嗯？咱们来听听他要怎么解释。”

“他应该向铁汉麦克解释，而不是你。”浪迹者在欧布莱恩说话前插嘴道，他被狂徒过分的敌意和让人讨厌的杂种语气激怒了。

“哎——呀，小迪。”狂徒咧嘴笑道，把枪指向他，“你再敢走一步，我就让你脑袋开花，麦克啥也不知道，至于你的背叛嘛，我觉得大家都会好好闭嘴的。”

“背叛？”迪肯重复了一遍，但没有再走近，他知道这个混蛋的确是会开枪的，“我带回了一个幸存者，怎么就背叛营地了？”

“但他可不是一个幸存者。他是个NERO特工。”

“我是一名研究员，不是特工，”欧布莱恩说，他一离开迪肯的庇护，狂徒立马把枪口转而对准了他，“我甚至不知道怎么用枪，如浪迹者所说，我对你们没有威胁，我只不过在寻求可以逃离……NERO的地方。”

几个包围了他们的武装人员放下了慢慢武器，如果他们没有被欧布莱恩说服或是他的话仍使他们怀疑他很危险的话，他们是不会这么做的，但实际上他们没有再瞄准他。

“哦？真的？”狂徒讽刺地说，朝研究员走进了一步。詹姆斯和他目光相对，眼神中带着畏惧，但也有着坚决和……冰冷，“我倒觉得你是给NERO当走狗来监视我们的。”

“相信我，NERO根本不在意营地或者幸存者的事。”迪肯再一次插话，狂徒的注意力回到了他身上，但枪口仍然指着欧布莱恩，浪迹者知道狂徒的威胁是真的， **和曾经他对欧布莱恩的完全相反** 。

“你瞧，迪肯，你一直打断他说话让我以为你跟这个NERO婊子在藏掖着什么东西。”

“这他妈是怎么回事？！”铁汉麦克洪亮而威严的声音突然闯了进来，瑞琪正站在他身旁——很明显刚才只有她一个人去告诉了铁汉麦克正在在他的营地里发生的事——

“浪迹者带了个NERO间谍回来，麦克。”狂徒立刻回答道。

“我没有带回来‘NERO间谍’，我带回来的是一个幸存者。”迪肯同时说。

“狂徒，把枪放下。”铁汉麦克说。

“什么？麦克，不要这样，你不会真的相信这个浪迹者吧！他跟这个间谍合作！”

“狂徒，把枪放下来，马上。”

狂徒盯着铁汉麦克，手上枪依旧稳稳指着研究员。“在被安息者袭击那事儿之后，我真不敢相信你还在信他，”他说，但不管怎么说最后放下了枪，塞回了枪套里。“可是在NERO到这儿来的时候，攻破了营地的时候，等着瞧吧……到那时候你会知道谁才是对的，麦克。”

其他人随后很快回到了自己的岗位上。

“你真的带了个NERO特工回来。”沉默了一会儿，铁汉麦克对浪迹者说。

“如果我真是的话，先生，但我不是个特工，我早就说过了，对那个，呃，保安队的头领？不管怎么说，我是个研究员，不是个特工。”

说实在的，欧布莱恩声音里的冷静挺让迪肯吃惊的，瞧他在到达营地的时候有多害怕，现在就有多镇定，但同时，迪肯不是真的很震惊，毕竟在被枪指着的时候他还能直视狂徒的眼睛，不怕对方马上给他来一下。他不甘示弱，可没有一点恐惧的样子。

“但你是NERO的人。”

“是的，先生……但我们可以这么说……我叛逃了。”

“叛逃？我没想过你们NERO的人还能有胆子跟上司作对。”

迪肯注意到研究员的姿势变得更加僵硬，眼中的冷静甚至盖过了恐惧，猛然间，欧布莱恩看起来不再是个年轻的没经历过真正危险的研究员了，他眼中的某些东西让浪迹者想起了在谢尔曼的营地时铁汉麦克的眼神。

那是一种从刀山火海里爬出来的人才能有的眼神，甚至比铁汉麦克更具。

“恕我直言，先生，”欧布莱恩开始说，声音沉着超然，又惊人的冷——迪肯忍不住想象他跟上司说话的语气是不是也这样，“但您对我一无所知，您不了解我经历过或看到过什么，就这样认为我没有对抗高层的勇气。”

在看到年轻人的神情时，铁汉麦克表现出的本就比其他人更淡的敌意开始消失。“的确，”他同意道，“完全正确，不过要接纳你来到我们的营地，你得告诉我关于你的事，不过不是在这。跟我来。”然后他说。

迪肯要跟着一起去，却被铁汉麦克不顾抗议阻止了，不是说他不信任麦克，但看到麦克展现出的敌意让他觉得不该让欧布莱恩独自和麦克呆着——不过他最后还是不得不让研究员和营地首领走开了。

“说真的，你他妈为什么要带个NERO回来？”

在他和铁汉麦克走出一段距离后，詹姆斯听到那位女性问迪肯。

“你想知道些什么，先生？”詹姆斯问道，他们在朝营地最高处的建筑走去。

“好啊，J·殴布莱恩，咱们为什么不从你的名字开始呢？”对方看了一眼他的员工证说。

“是詹姆斯，先生，詹姆斯·欧布莱恩。”

“那告诉我，詹姆斯，为什么一个NERO研究员会想叛逃？”铁汉麦克在他们到达并走进建筑时说。

“我帮助过那个浪迹者，先生，我猜我的上司并不喜欢这个主意……他们决定终结我，所以我在他们杀我之前逃离了。”詹姆斯说，他并没有说出事实，不是全部的事实……但他最好别把NERO关于霍利根病毒的基因工程的事抖出来，这个工程很可能失败，也没有意义让人们为此惶惶不安——如果他们相信的话。

铁汉麦克点点，“迪肯，那个浪迹者，他信任你。”然后他说，这句话并不是个问句，而是个陈述。

“什么？不，先生，他并不信任我……我们只不过是互相有利可图而已。”

“詹姆斯，如果他不信任你，就不会把你带到这儿来了。”年老的男人说，“这就是为什么我知道你可以相信。迪肯的信任不是谁都能拥有的，如果你有他的，那你便也有了我的。”

“先生？”

“噢，别了，丢掉那些‘先生’之类的，咱们又不是在军队……或是NERO。”铁汉麦克道，詹姆斯点了点头，他不知道除此之外该怎么回答。

他非常困惑。那么他被接纳了吗？以这种方式？不需要什么证据，只因为迪肯很明显相信他？真的这么简单……？

“詹姆斯，关于暴走潮你知道多少？”

“生物学和行为学上你要知道的一切。”

年老的男人点点头，把一张地图拿给他看，那上面标了最重要的洞穴系统，然后又为他介绍了计划——迪肯的计划。他们要趁暴走潮正在山洞中冬眠的时候封死洞口。

“这个计划成功的可能性有多大？”

迪肯盯着铁汉麦克和欧布莱恩所在的建筑，首领和研究员已经进去好一会儿了，迪肯忍不住一直在想，也许欧布莱恩是对的，他不该把他带到营地的。

浪迹者检查了他的替换弹夹，然后放进九毫米口径的子弹弹匣之中。

“麦克不会杀了你带回来的NERO的，别担心了。”酒鬼提醒他说，终于唤醒了他的注意。“关于这个，我真不想知道你能经过那个混蛋狂徒的手下带回来一个NERO特工。”

“他不是个特工”是迪肯的第一句话，也是他第一个想起来要说的，“而且说句老实话，直到我把他带过来为止，我甚至都不知道我会把他带回营地。”

“只有你，只有你敢想着带个NERO的哥们儿到一个营地里头，还没有多想就做了决定。”酒鬼说，但从他脸上幸灾乐祸的笑容看来，他居然觉得这个计划还不赖。“让我猜猜，他就是那个叫、什、么、来、着——”

“——欧布莱恩。”

“——欧布莱恩，在那个分手的晚上救了莎拉又帮了你的哥们……知道发生了什么事的人。”

迪肯点头，有点心不在焉的样子，“是的，酒鬼，就是他。”

“麦克放他走的时候我一定得会会他，”另一名浪迹者说。“我一定要见见这个欧布莱恩，毕竟他帮了你那么多次，还告诉了你哪儿能给我拿到那些NERO注射剂（NERO hypos）﹡，要不是他，这可能会变得更糟——”酒鬼继续说，指了指他右臂上充当假体的武器，“就是我的胳膊。而且他看着狂徒的眼睛就能气死那个杂种，这给了他一分额外分。”

迪肯只是微笑：“麦克一放他走我就让你俩认识。”

“这样应该就行了。”詹姆斯总结道。

“你比起那些只会读书的书呆子更会对付暴走潮。”铁汉麦克感谢了研究员的投入和改进迪肯计划的建议后说。

显然浪迹者忘记了，从冬眠中醒来的暴走潮比平时——就算是在变异者最活跃的夜间——要危险、更具攻击力一万倍。

詹姆斯再一次把目光投向地图，淡蓝色的眼睛望向一处被标注的矿区——他们不会惊醒它们，只会在山洞口放一个传感器，这却成了个意外……传感器一被激活就本不该漏掉任何声响，但它却出了差错，结果他们被暴走潮团团包围。变异者们发出咆哮声和尖利的嚎叫，它们挤成一堆，抓呀，挠呀，撕咬个不停；考察人员对这些利爪毫无抵抗……——詹姆斯移开目光，看向营地首领。

“其实，有些经验并不是看书看来的。”

**原作者：**

**希望大家喜欢这章，我只有一些需要解释的地方还有一些问题要问。你们下一章想看欧布莱恩的回忆杀吗？（我还没想好是该写闪回的风格好呢还是以欧布莱恩视角叙述，你们觉得呢）**

**一个问题，为什么是欧布莱恩告诉迪肯它们的位置？因为我是真不能相信在原作里迪肯从没想过要去问欧布莱恩他知不知道怎么对付酒鬼的伤口感染。**

**﹡查尔斯·法兰克林上尉不是游戏里的那个法兰克林，因为游戏里那个只是个下士而不是上尉，它完全是另一个角色。（撞名的巧合）**

**﹡关于我提到的NERO hypos，其实它们基本上就是游戏里的NERO注射剂。**

（我在翻译这个词的时候直接翻成注射剂，不过hypo本来意为海波，即硫代硫酸钠，百度上说明：“临床上用于氰化物及腈类中毒，砷、铋、碘、汞、铅等中毒治疗，以及治疗皮肤瘙痒症、慢性皮炎、慢性荨麻疹、药疹、疥疮、癣症等”；

BTW，我觉得这个NERO agent特别搞笑）

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：翻译有很多不足之处，匆忙译完两章，校对了一遍，尽力使语句通顺，有的名词可能有翻的不对的地方，还请大佬帮忙捉虫！


End file.
